childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Twilight (Twilight)
Comments about review 1 Comment 1. The purpose of having a review, was to review a book that you read, not something that you heard about the book or saw in a movie. You need to have read the book to leave a review. 2. Leave religion out of a book review. Mormonism (the author's religion) is not Christianity, and she doesn't ever claim to be "a born again christian", your own views do not matter in this review. Many children are agnostic or atheist or buddhist or something else, and your review may lead them away from reading a book where they should make their own decision about how they feel about instead of hiding behind religion. 3. You have also reviewed the entire series: The Twilight Saga, instead of just reviewing "Twilight", but since you haven't read the book you were supposed to be reviewing, you probably don't know what happens specifically in each book unless you have seen the movies, which by the way, do not substitute for reading the books. 4. If you don't believe all fantasy is wrong, why can't you understand that in this universe not all vampires are bad. Bella's choice makes sense if you read the books. Also, no matter how "evil" vampires are, no one on Earth would ever be lead to make the decision to become a vampire, so it doesn't really matter if her choice was right or wrong, Stephanie Meyer has not influenced anyone to become a vampire. 5. As per Edward deciding not to have sex with Bella based on his own self control, that proves that Edward is in fact, good. He cares for Bella's safety and wishes no harm to come to her. I guess if you were going to compare twilight to a couple in real life, I'd have to say Bella is the good little girl and Edward is the thug. He doesn't want his cronies to hurt Bella and doesn't want to risk her life. That probably has happened. The moral battle in that situation would be, am I ok with the decisions my husband is making everyday? Can I live in his world? Bella says yes. Not everyone would even after reading The Twilight Saga. I don't think fantasy books dwell in reality enough to influence people's decisions in their daily life. In what universe could Harry Potter make you do something you wouldn't normally do? 6. To go even further into that, my own personal views are that you don't have free will at all. If you study the human brain, you will find it resembles a computer. Computers are controlled by someone. Maybe our brain is controlled by us, but maybe not. Maybe your "God" is slightly controlling us? Or maybe we are on autopilot, sims walking around doing things we were born to do, fate. If you don't believe that, it's ok, just know there are other views besides your close-minded ones. 7. I'm sorry if I have offended you at all in this argument, I just hope you realize that you have offended me. Have a great week, and I'd love to hear your rebuttle. :) User:Thepoodlechef 22:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Response Hello there, Thank you for taking the time to comment. I appreciate your politeness in expressing your opinion, so thank you. Here is my response to your comments. #I agree with you, what I have written is not a review, but an opinion. #I cannot "leave religion out". I am a Christian, and I do apply what I believe in making my decisions about what to read, watch and play. I do not play violent video games for the same reason. It is not a law for all Christians, and I would not condemn another Christian for reading Twilight. However, if somebody asked me for my opinion, it would be what I have written. #I completely see your point, and I agree with you. I will remove my opinion from the articles for the other books. (I haven't seen the films, by the way.) #My point was that vampires are evil creatures in stories, and have been since the 18th century. The idea behind vampires is that they are survive on blood, and kill people. Subverting them into good, heroic creatures is unhealthy, in my opinion. #I was referring to the general overall sexual nature of the romantic relationship in the books, which isn't really a good role model for young(er) teenagers. #In terms of your point about influence - may I disagree with you? What we read and watch in the media does affect us. Why is television advertising successful? Because people are influenced to buy the product. There have been several cases where people went out and shot people after playing video games. Don't get me wrong, this is a minority who go to extremes. But what we read and watch does influence our behaviour, usually quite subtly, but nevertheless it is there. For instance, I have met several people who use the spell names from Harry Potter to pretend to do something. There's an example of subtle influence. From my point of view, messing around with the supernatural - which I believe does exist - is a very bad idea, even if it's just pretend. #My belief - and the majority Christian belief - on this issue, is that God does not control us. God really wants to have a relationship with us, God really wants us to believe him - but he won't force us to. It is not possible to have a real relationship with a doll, for example - because everything it does is controlled by you. In the same way, God cannot have a relationship with his people if he controls their life. #No, you have not offended me. Thank you once again for your comments, I hope my explanation makes sense! Bethel23 (talk) 17:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC)